


The Only Uchiha

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, But not actually a kiss, Canon - Anime, Death, Incest, Itachi - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Not actually incest, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sad, Sasuke - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Unresolved, feelings for the deceased person, kiss, naruto - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Потерявшись в своих фантазиях, я тянусь к тебе, даже если тебя здесь нет. Всё равно я сейчас немного не в себе. Все мои мысли о тебе одном, ты — моя единственная жажда, ты — всё, чего я желаю.





	The Only Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103470) by [sokisshimagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokisshimagain/pseuds/sokisshimagain). 



> Дата перевода: 17.04.2017

Теперь-то я всё понимаю. У тебя были свои причины. У меня — свои.  
  
Что бы ни делалось с самого начала, это было ради меня;  _всё_  ради меня. Только теперь я понял, что ты — в своей завуалированной манере, совсем неявно — мной гордился. Даже когда я ещё не был особо хорош — ты видел во мне потенциал, и ты нехотя причинял мне боль. Оттого тебе самому становилось больно. Ведь ты так сильно желал защищать и оберегать меня. Сохранить от жестокостей мира. Ты всегда был так добр и мягкосердечен ко мне. А я до последнего ошибался на твой счёт. И все ошибались.  
  
Ты был никаким не бессердечным Учихой, а запутавшимся ребёнком, не имевшим иного выбора. Ты не мог повлиять ни на что, кроме моей судьбы. Тебя загнали в угол. А ты любил меня. Как любил и маму с папой, но в то же время понимал, что наша семья и все Учихи — неправы.  
  
Враждебность пустила корни в нашем клане задолго до нашего с тобой появления на свет, и не в твоей власти было отменить это. Тем не менее, будучи пешкой в чужой игре, ты оставался непредсказуемым, оставался сильным. Никому не дано было по-настоящему контролировать тебя. Но клан рвался к власти. Ты прекрасно это видел, слышал об их планах, ты знал. И понимал гораздо больше положенного; пережил куда больше, чем должен был. И при всём при этом ты защищал меня.  
  
Я должен был это понимать. Ты был истинно заботливым старшим братом, какого я мог только пожелать. Именно тем братом, каким я тебя видел. Моё уважение к тебе никогда не было ошибочным. Ты был неотразимым ниндзя, каким я тебя и представлял. Сильным, быстрым, умным, бесстрастным.  
  
И ты всегда держался неподалёку. Твои чувства ко мне никогда не были притворством, во всяком случае вначале. Лишь ненависть и презрение, которые ты так старательно демонстрировал мне, были фальшивкой. Но я всё так же оставался твоим маленьким братиком, ты любил меня, так же как я любил тебя — и эти чувства никуда не исчезали, но были глубоко запрятаны за годы одиночества. Я лишился не только матери и отца — я потерял и брата тоже. А ты был мне нужен.  
  
Сильнее, чем когда-либо нужны были родители. Мать меня любила, любил и отец, но это ты всегда был их гордостью и отрадой, а мне они никогда не давали того, в чём я нуждался. Я не получал и половины того внимания, которое доставалось тебе, до тех пор пока они не поняли, что ты — не пластичная глина, из которой они смогут вылепить нужную форму. А я, между тем, всегда желал лишь одного: чтобы ты просто был рядом; и ты не обязан был меняться — я был счастлив тебе настоящему. Я мечтал, чтобы ты вернулся, и даже не осознавал, что ты никуда и не уходил. Не подозревал, что ты всегда присматривал за мной. Что все твои действия преследовали единственную цель — достижение моего личного блага.  
  
И как бы я ни упирался это признать — именно ты помог мне стать сильнее. На одиночество я обрёк себя сам, зациклившись на жажде мести. Пускай это ты подтолкнул меня в нужном направлении, но ведь я сам зашёл так далеко. И продолжал ошибаться. Моя месть была неоправданной. Потому что твоей вины не было. Никогда не было. Ты спас мне жизнь.  
  
Я всё думаю, с какими мыслями ты улыбался мне в те последние мгновения. Истекая кровью, мучаясь от боли, ты всё равно улыбался. И ни капли не боялся. Почти не имея сил, ты дошёл, дотронулся до меня в привычной до боли манере, а я просто оцепенел, боясь даже шевельнуться. В те мгновения ты казался сильнее, чем я когда-либо мог вообразить, просто потому что ты не собирался сдаваться. И твои последние слова откликнулись во мне лавиной эмоций: печалью, болью, гневом, потерей, смятением, ностальгией, одиночеством. И я просто не знал, что мне делать.  
  
Достаточно ли ненависти во мне накопилось в конце концов? И действительно ли я хоть когда-то тебя ненавидел? А ты на самом деле никогда не желал моей ненависти, ведь так? Брат, как и тогда, так и сейчас я неизменно люблю тебя. За каждую поражённую цель, за каждое подтверждение того, что мои навыки улучшились, меня распирало от гордости, но вскоре я обнаружил, что, причиняя боль тебе, я испытываю её и на себе. Это что-то да значило? Я ненавидел и любил твою боль. Возможно, у тебя было так же: ты приветствовал боль, зная, что она закалит мой дух — и вместе с тем, делая больно мне, ты сам себя наказывал не меньшей болью.  
  
Мне следовало тебя отпустить. Как отпустить и свою идею о мести. Жить дальше. Следовало, но я не мог ничего забыть, хотя и достиг своей цели: отомстил за клан. Потому что наказание настигло не того человека. Ты был невинен, что бы там ни говорили и ни думали другие. А я убил тебя. Между нами нет никакой разницы. Я послужил орудием в руках деревни, в точности как и ты. Они желали твоей смерти, потому что ты служил живым напоминанием о тёмном эпизоде истории, который они мечтали стереть. Так же как я. И теперь они поплатятся, все они.  
  
Ты был идеальным ниндзя. Ради своей деревни пожертвовал всем: своей гордостью, семьёй, уважением, любовью — без остатка. И это восприняли как должное. План совета деревни состоял в том, чтобы никто никогда не узнал правды, но я обязательно вытащу её на свет. Ты, Итачи Учиха, навсегда останешься известен обществу как лучший ниндзя из когда-либо существовавших. А мне уже нечего терять. Не ради чего жить, кроме как доказать твою невиновность. Раскрыть всем правду о Деревне Листа, о том, что они тогда натворили.  
  
А сейчас я могу представить тебя здесь, прямо передо мной. Твои длинные тёмные волосы, безупречную кожу, пронзительные глаза, лёгкую мирную улыбку, что ты мне дарил мне в детстве — мне одному, никому больше.  
  
Потерявшись в своих фантазиях, я тянусь к тебе, даже если тебя здесь нет. Всё равно я сейчас немного не в себе. Все мои мысли о тебе одном, ты — моя единственная жажда, ты — всё, чего я желаю. И, готов поклясться, я тебя чувствую в своих руках, ощущаю, как твои руки отвечают на моё объятие, и тогда мои губы сами находят твои. Я никогда тебя не ненавидел, и так было всегда. Но ты не здесь. Тебя больше нет. А это всё — лишь в моём воображении.  
  
До сих пор я не ведал того, что значит настоящее одиночество. Я — единственный Учиха.


End file.
